


Cache

by Keeper42



Series: Secrets Revealed [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cache, F/M, Gen, Keepers of the Lost Cities, Ogres, Ravagog, kotlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper42/pseuds/Keeper42
Summary: One of the councilors’ Caches got lost in Ravagog, the ogre city.  Sophie and the gang are going to have to find it, but when they do find it it’s unlocked.  What secrets about the Elven world will be revealed?





	1. Welcome to my Fanfic!

  
This is the beginning of a long fanfic. Stay posted!  
-Keeper42


	2. The Cache

Sophie Foster blinked awake.She shoved off her covers and went downstairs.Yawning, she set the plate of mallowmelt on the table.She had just sat down when she felt a buzz in her pocket.Her Imparter was ringing.Sophie pulled out the sleek device and saw Dex.“Hey Dex, what’s up?” she asked.Her cousin looked serious.“We need you at Everglen as soon as possible.”“Why?”

“One of the Caches was stolen.”

 _What?_ The Caches were special items that held secrets about the history of the Elves, and they were held only by the Councillors. 

“Whose was it?” she asked.“Bronte’s.”Dex replied anxiously.“I’ll be right over.” 

 

Sophie shoved some of the mallowmelt into her mouth, then ran upstairs to change.She threw on a dark red tunic and some pants, as well as her panic switch.“Everglen.” Sophie commanded, and she leaped away. 

 

Fits, Keefe, Dex, Biana, Della, and Alden were sitting at the dinner table, all looking tired.Well, except Keefe.No lack of energy in him of course.“Wow, Sophie. You look nice today.” Fitz smiled.Sophie turned red.Keefe frowned.Alden cleared his throat, and everyone got the message: it was no time for relationship problems.“Councillor Bronte’s Cache was lost or stolen while he was on an ambassador trip to Ravagog.He claims that he didn’t see or feel anyone take it, just that it was in his pocket one minute, and the next it was gone.” 

Keefe interrupted.“So the ogres have it.Great.”Alden shook his head.“They may not.This sounds like the work of a Vanisher, and ogres don’t manifest.”Biana looked confused.“I’m sorry, but why are you telling us about this?We’re teenagers, not soldiers.”“Well, mainly you’re just here for moral support.” Alden stated.“Bronte chose Sophie to probe his mind to see if she could find any details that he missed.” 

 

Great.It was always Sophie.

**A/N: These chapters will be short, but I’m updating daily.See you tomorrow!**


	3. Blackhaven

“Bronte never trusted anyone,” Alden continued, “except Sophie.  That’s why we’re all going to Bronte’s house with Sophie.”  “You don’t have to do th-“ Sophie began.  Fitz held up his hand.  “Do you remember when you had to fix Fintan’s mind?  It nearly broke yours.  We’re coming, and that’s final.”  Sophie looked around and all of the others seemed just as firm.  “You guys are so overprotective.” she sighed.  “Fine, let’s go.”  Alden chuckled.  “Not so fast.  Bronte is a noble, and you have never been to Blackhaven.  You are required to wear formal apparel.”  

 

**A/N: Blackhaven is Bronte’s house.  I made it up.**

 

 Biana squealed.  “I get to do a makeover EVEN WHEN ELVEN SECRETS ARE IN GRAVE DANGER!”

 

**A/N: Here I go, the stereotypical KOTLC fanfic.**

 

Sophie silently trudged up the stairs as Biana pushed from behind. "Why do you always have to torture me?" she complained. "Because it's fun, and you look so cute!"

  


Ten minutes later, Sophie walked down the Vackers' regal staircase in a red silk dress and her hair curled and glistening. Keefe's and Fitz's jaws dropped, and Biana snickered. "Everyone ready?" Alden asked. "Let's go. Blackhaven." he commanded. The leapmaster shifted and a gleam of light took them away.

  


The group instantly arrived at the Blackhaven courtyard. The manor was impresive, at least four stories tall constructed with black glass. Keefe smirked. "It's a little sad that this looks exactly what I pictured Bronte's house looking like." Alden knocked on the large marble door. There was no answer. He knocked again. "Bronte? Are you in there? Alden pushed open the door. 

  


The entranceway was a mess. One of the bookshelves had been knocked over, a picture had been shoved off the wall, and the stairrail had a large, melted area. Alden traced his finger along the warped railing. "Melder blast."


	4. The Rebellion

Sophie and the others gasped. The Councillor must have been taken by force. Dex pulled an item from his pocket and held it out. He read the tiny screen. "There were seventeen shots from a melder fired here. I can detect impact points for only sixteen." Dex said, looking concerned. "Bronte must have been hit." Alden said. "Let's hope he's still alive." He turned to Fitz. "Get everyone back to Everglen right now. I need to go notify the other councillors." As soon as Alden leaped away, Biana grabbed the home crystal from Fitz. "What are you doing?" he demanded angrily. "Oh please. A Councillor's in danger. Dad can't possibly expect us to stay home." Biana said. "As much as I hate to say it, she's right." Sophie admitted. "Bronte kidnapped and a Cache stolen? This sounds like the Neverseen."

Dex grinned.  Once again, they were off on yet another life-or-death adventure.  Biana turned to him.  "My dad has a crystal to the outskirts of Ravagog.  Do you think you can get into his office?"  Dex blushed.  "Uhh, sure."  Fitz sighed and leaped everyone back to Everglen.  Dex immediately pulled out a device and cut through the door to Alden's office.  Fitz had already sat down and was writing a note to Alden to say sorry.  Sophie walked up.  "Believe me Fitz, I don't want to do this either.  But you know how the Councillors are.  It could be days before they send someone."  Fitz frowned.  The Councillors would do that, yes. Someone coughed.  Dex was standing in the doorway holding up a leaping crystal.  Fitz started to grab it, but Dex pulled away.  "Not so fast, Wonderboy."  He gestured to the registry pendant on Fitz's neck.  "Gotta take care of these guys."  Dex snipped off each pendant, and said, "everyone's waiting in the living room." 

Biana stood up, holding a purple leaping crystal.  "We just have a quick stop to make.  We're picking up Linh and Tam.  I talked to them over Imparter and they want to help."  Keefe put on a goofy grin.  "Great, I get to annoy Bangs Boy again!  It's been too long." Fitz rolled his eyes. Biana lifted the purple crystal and leapt them to the headquarters of the Black Swan.


	5. The Twins

The Keepers arrived at Tam and Linh's treehouse. Biana knocked on the door, and Linh answered. "What's up, Bi?" Then she saw the others and sighed. "What's wrong this time?" Fitz stepped forward. "Councillor Bronte's Cache was stolen inRavagog, and when we tried to visit him, we found traces of melder blasts and he was nowhere to be found." Tam walked up behind Linh. "So, why are you here? There's nothing we can do." Keefe chuckled. "Bangs Boy, we are the Sophie Foster Gang. We have saved the elves from the Neverseen more times than I can count. You can definitely do something."   
Sophie interjected. "Tam, are you and Linh willing to comr with us to Ravagog to find Bronte and the Cache?" Tam was silent for a few seconds until Linh dropped a sphere of water on him. "Of course we'll help. Just need to pack some clothes." The twins went inside and came out about five mintues later. "Let's go." Tam said grumpily. Dex held up the black crystal to Ravagog, just as Mr. Forkle came into view. He shouted, but the teenagers had already vanished.


	6. Ravagog

The group arrived quickly in the ogre city, and Fitz pushed everyone into an alleyway. "Okay, everyone. If we're not careful, we could all get killed. We need to find the Cache. That's our first priority. After we bring the Cache to Everglen we can look for Bronte."  
Sophie nodded, her blond hair bouncing. "Sounds like a good plan to me. We should start in the most obvious place. The palace." Dex nodded. "I've modified an Obscurer to cover us all." "It doesn't have to cover us all…" Tam said, withdrawling into his shadows. Linh smacked him. "You're not impressing anyone. Stop the mysterious stuff."  
Dex turned on the Obscurer and the group moved quietly through the streets of the foreign city. They eventually reached the palace gate. "Great." Biana said, frowning at the enourmous padlock. Dex grinned at her and started trying to pick the lock. All of the sudden, three figures in black approached. They were holding shining weapons. _Melders._ As they got nearer, Sophie saw the white eye symbols engraved on their cloaks.  
**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter; more tomorrow.**


	7. A/N

Hi! Thanks for reading this. Just wanted to say, I'm pretty sure this is a waste of time. Should I continue, or is it just not worth the 8 people who read it? Please comment or give Kudos!


	8. Melding

Fitz slowly pulled out a Melder. "You get inside, I'll take care of these guys." Biana snorted and shook her head. "No way. We stay together." Sophie nodded. "Besides, we need to capture them, not kill them. If we can bring even one to the Black Swan, they can do a memory break on him." One of the Neverseen pulled back his hood. It was Alvar. Fitz aimed his Melder and glared. "Oh, please." Alvar smirked. "We both know you don't have the guts to do this. You'll break your own mind." Sophie pushed down the Melder in Fitz's hands. "What do you want?" she asked Alvar coldly. "Simple. I assumed you knew the goal of the Neverseen." Keefe shrunk back. One of the Neverseen gestured widely to him. "Ah, there's the little spy. Get him." It was Fintan. Alvar walked toward Keefe, clearly intent on taking him prisoner. _Use your Inflicting_ Fitz transmitted to Sophie. _Good idea_ she thought back. She focused all her anger at Alvar and pulled on the knot of emotions under her ribs. All of the sudden, a force field flashed around him. Alvar smirked at Sophie's concentration. "Oh, please. You think I wouldn't bring Ruy?" The third Neverseen member nodded and morphed the force field until it contained only Alvar and Keefe. Alvar vanished and quickly reappeared, his arms around Keefe. Grunting, he pulled Keefe away holding the Melder to his head. "You even _try_ to Inflict on me, I'll fire the Melder." he told Sophie. Dex quietly tapped a button on his watch, and looked with pleading eyes at her. Sophie quickly entered his mind. _I disabled all the tech near us. That Melder is useless._ he thought. _Thanks_ Sophie said, and immediately began her Inflicting. Alvar keeled over in pain. "Now" he wheezed at Fintan. Fintan threw a ball of flame at the gate to Ravagog. It exploded, and they all saw what it really was.  
  
_Everblaze._


	9. Everblaze

The Everblaze flickered up the gate and it began to melt. The three Neverseen leaped away, and Sophie, Fitz, Biana, Dex, Keefe, Linh, and Tam were left with the melting gate. Over the roar of the flames, Fitz yelled, "We need to get to Eternalia! We need Frissyn!" Sophie nodded and pointed to a cliff in the distance. As the Keepers were running towards the cliff, the gate collapsed in an explosion of Everblaze. When they reached the edge of the cliff, Sophie warned them: "I've never teleported this many people before. It may be a bumpy ride." Keefe smirked. "Foster, we're jumping off of a cliff. Of course it's going to be a bumpy rider. Fitz glared. _Not the time, Keefe_ he spoke into Keefe's mind. Everyone held the hand of the person beside them, and they jumped. With a crack of thunder, the Keepers slipped into the void.  
They arrived in Eternalia, and Sophie pointed to the pink mansion. "Oralie will believe us and she'll act quickly." They hurried to the house , and Sophie knocked. The soft-spoken Councillor opened the door, and when she saw all of the teenagers, she sighed. "What can I do for you?" Fitz spoke up. "We were on our way to Ravagog-" Oralie interrupted. "Why exactly were you going to the ogre city?" Sophie looked around frantically, but Tam said, "we were on a mission from the Black Swan." Oralie nodded. "Continue." "Well, the Neverseen ambushed us while we were trying to get past the gate." Fitz explained. "Fintan Pyren set the wall on fire with Everblaze, and we need Frissyn to put it out." Oralie stood, and led the group to a locked door. She pulled out a key and entered. A few seconds later, she came back out with a tube of silver powder. "Here." she said, handing the container to Sophie. "Go quickly. The elves are the only ones capable of creating Everblaze. If their city burns, it will cause a war."  
Biana removed the leaping crystal to Ravagog out of her pocket. The others nodded, and they leaped back. The gate was fully melted and the edge of the city was burning as well. Sophie turned to her friends. "We need to use telekinesis to spread the Frissyn on the Everblaze." She quickly opened the tube and poured a small amount of the substance into each person's hands. Sophie started, and everyone else followed: they lifted the powder with their minds and gently dropped pinches over the Everblaze. Eventually, it was done. Sophie sighed. The Neveseen had gotten away and they had burned down the gate to the city of the ogres. "We need to go." she told the others. "Dimitar could be here any second, and we can't be seen here." Keefe grinned. "Ah, we can fight old iron-diaper!" Sophie nearly smacked him. "No, Keefe. He's an ogre. Besides, we have no reason to be here anyway." "Well, actually-" Dex began. "Nope." Sophie stopped him. "We've caused enough trouble already. We'll come back tomorrow." "If I'm not grounded..." Fitz muttered. "Eh, when has that ever stopped us before?" Keefe said. They each pulled out their home crystals and leaped away. None noticed a small figure walk out of the alleyway.


	10. The Blackbird [AO3 Exclusive]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that is only available on AO3, not any other fanfic platform. The fic is still readable on Wattpad without this chapter.

_The Black Swan made the Moonlark. The Neverseen had to retaliate. I was the result. My name is Vanna, and I’m a manifesting ogre. The Neverseen tweaked my genes just like they did Sophie Foster’s. I’m a Vanisher, a Pyrokinetic, and a Telepath. I’m designed for spying and attacking, but that’s not what I want to do. Now I’ve seen the Moonlark and her friends, I want to be like them. Good. Kind. Not deceitful and suspicious like I was intended to be. The Neverseen named me the Blackbird, and I was a weapon._

_Not anymore. I’m going to help the Moonlark and her friends retrieve the Cache, even if I die in the process._

_This isn't what I was meant for._

_But this is what I will do._

_I was always made to be a short-term advantage to the Neverseen. My lifespan was dramatically shortened, so I will only live until my 15th birthday._

_I’m 14, and my birthday is in three days._

_This will be my legacy._

_Because I am the Blackbird._

**AN: Dramatic, right?**


	11. Home

Grady was waiting at the door with a look on his face. _The_ look. "Sophie Elizabeth Foster, you are grounded." Sophie sighed. "Yeah, I thought so." Grady shook his head. "What were you thinking, running away to an ogre city!? You could have been attacked by the Neverseen! And you put all of your other friends in danger!" Sophie pulled on her eyelashes. "Well, it wasn't really my idea..." she trailed off. "Oh? Whose was it?" Grady asked furiously. "Biana and Ke-" "THAT BOY IS RESPONSIBLE!" yelled Grady, running into the house to the Leapmaster. Sophie walked inside the house to see Edaline making mallowmelt. "Please don't let Grady kill Keefe" Sophie pleaded to her mother. Edaline shook her head. "You should have just said Biana. No stopping him now." She sighed and walked up the stairs to her room. Laying on her bed, she picked up her Imparter. "Show me Fitz Vacker." In a second, Fitz's teal eyes came on screen. "Hey Soph." he said. "You grounded too?" She nodded. "Yep, and Grady's after Keefe." Fitz smacked himself in the face. "Great. Well, let's just hope he isn't at Candleshade." Sophie nodded. "Wait just a sec, Soph. I think I can do group calls on my new Imparter." A few seconds later, Keefe joined the call.


	12. Candleshade

**A/N: I just realized that Keefe doesn’t live at Candleshade, he lives at the Shores of Solace. So, let’s just pretend that this is sometime in between Lodestar and Nightfall.**  
Keefe shimmered into Candleshade. His father, Lord Cassius, was standing at the door with a scowl on his face. "You realize you're going to get killed someday." Keefe's tone was sharp as he said, "Yep. But I don't really care." He stepped into the vortinator and zoomed up to his room. A few minutes later, he heard his Imparter ring. He sighed and picked it up. It was Foster and the Fitzter. He mussed up his hair, put on his signature smirk, and tapped the screen. "Hey, Foster. Just can't get enough of me, can you?" Sophie frowned. "I wanted to warn you. Grady is on his way, and he's super mad because he thinks you came up with the idea to go to Ravagog." Keefe's smirk fell. "Uhh, you said _Grady's_ after me? Okay, I've got to go-"  
Grady opened the door.  
Fitz quickly closed the connection with Keefe. "O-kay. That did not go as planned. Your dad is really fast." Sophie sighed. "So, are we going to go to Ravagog again tomorrow?" Frowning, Fitz said, "I don't know. Dad has the leaping crystal again, and now his office has security goblins." "That's okay. I think I know how we can get to the _inside_ of the gates." Sophie said. "See you later, Fitz." "Bye, Soph." Her Imparter went black. She tripped down the stairs and out the door to Calla's Pancakes.  
The little gnome named Flori was sitting at the foot of it while singing. She finished her quiet song, and Sophie clapped. The little creature jumped and turned around. "Sophie!" she greeted her. "Hi, Flori. I've come to ask a favor." "Sure, ask away!" "Can you tunnel us to Ravagog tomorrow? We have to get one of the Councillors' caches back." "Sure!" the bright gnome said. "You can meet me right here with all of your friends.” 


	13. Tunneling

Sophie slept restlessly that night, and Edaline continued to try to persuade her to take a sedative. She kept refusing and eventually slipped into a dream-filled sleep.  
Her Imparter buzzed on her nightstand. Sophie got up and rubbed her eyes. _6:00 AM_ it read. She got out of bed, slipped on a tunic and some leggings, and quietly tiptoed down the stairs. The sun was just beginning to rise over the pastures of Havenfield as Sophie opened the door. Shutting it slowly, she dashed over to Calla's Pancakes. Everyone else except Keefe was already there, standing beside Flori. "Hey, guys!" she said. "Where- where's Keefe?" A beam of light struck the ground, and Keefe appeared. "Ahem. Sorry I'm late. The Hair was not being cooperative today." Tam rolled his eyes and brushed his silver bangs off of his face. "Are you sure you all want to come? I'm sure Fitz and I could probably do it alone." Keefe hung his arm around her shoulder. "So you and the Fitzter can go have another Stare-Into-Each-Other's-Eyes fest? Nope! 'Cuz Team Foster-Keefe _rules_." Sophie rolled her eyes, slipped out of his grasp, and looked at her friends. They all nodded, and Flori began the tunneling song to the Ogre city of Ravagog. **A/N: Hey, that's how the gnomes tunnel, right? Like, singing a special song?**  
  
Unknown POV:  
_I watched as the group of teenagers appeared inside the gates. I was supposed to be spying for the Neverseen, and informing them when the group arrived. But I went to their hideout, and they were gone. One of the circular devices was left open on Fintan's work table. So I took it. The Moonlark and her friends were looking around, and just as they were about to walk into the main city, I stepped out. The Moonlark jumped back, and her friends all went into defensive positions. I pushed my long brown hair out of my face. "Who are you?" she said with a dangerous tone. I stuck out my hand. "I'm Vanna Arch, and you must be the Moonlark."_  
  
**A/N: Sorry for not updating as often; high school takes a toll.**


	14. Vanna Arch

_I'm Vanna Arch, and you must be the Moonlark._  
Sophie didn't shake her hand. "What are you?" she demanded. "How do you know about me, and why are you here?" The ogre girl frowned. "I'm an ogre, and you should have noticed me before." She slipped her black hood over her head, and Sophie gasped. It was the figure she'd seen in the alleyway during their fight with the Neverseen! It was then that Sophie saw the white eye on the shoulder of her cloak. The others saw it too. Sophie pulled on her tangle of emotions and inflicted on the ogre, and the others responded with their respective powers. Linh blasted water, Tam threw shadows, Dex used some of his explosive gadgets, and Fitz held up a Melder. Then Sophie realized it. _My inflicting isn't affecting her._ She focused her gaze on the ogre and saw a sparkling force field. Fitz was staring in shock. "Uh, Fitz, ogres don't manifest abilities, right?" "Definitely not." "Then why is she a Psionopath?" _Oh, I'm more than that_ a voice in Sophie's head said.


	15. Abilities

Sophie jumped back. “You broke through my blocking” she whispered. The ogre’s force field came down and she stepped out, unharmed. “Sophie, I’m not going to hurt you.” Tam snorted. “Yeah, right. Then why are you wearing a Neverseen cloak?” Fitz nodded, shaking. “You must be some kind of half-elf, half-ogre.” Vanna frowned. “Sophie, what are you?”  
“I’m an elf.”  
“What makes you different than other elves?”  
”I was created by the Black Swan.”  
”Why do you have so many abilities?”  
Sophie gasped. The ogre smiled. “Ah, I see you get my point now. The Black Swan created you, the Moonlark, and the Neverseen had to retaliate. I was created, just like you were, in a Neverseen lab. They injected me with elven DNA. Sophie, I’m designed to destroy you. I am the Blackbird.” Her friends once again prepared their abilities and weapons, but the ogre held up her hand, and a wall of flame shot up in front of her. “Pyrokinetic.” Keefe muttered. “Please, hear me out!” Vanna said. “I’m leaving the Neverseen. Sophie, I’m not going to kill you. I want to help you.”


	16. A/N: Vanna’s Profile

**A/N: Sorry guys, this isn’t a chapter. I just wanted to give you a good view of what Vanna is like.  
**   
Name: Vanna Iris Arch  
Age: 15  
Height: 5.5 ft  
Skin: Light  
Hair: Chocolate Brown  
Eyes: Bright Green  
Abilities: Psionopath, Pyrokinetic, Shade, Mesmer

**See you guys later! Get prepared for more of Vanna.**

**Also, got a new cover:  
**


	17. The Cache

Keefe and Tam snorted at the same time, to their annoyance. "Why should we trust you?" Fitz asked, still suspicious. "Because," Vanna replied, "I know where your Councillor's cache is."  
  
"Welcome to the Neverseen's ogre hideout." Vanna proclaimed. The Keepers were standing outside of a large, stone structure- an ogre house. "Are you sure this is it?" Linh asked doubtfully. Silently, Vanna gestured to a mark on the front of the house. An eye- the symbol of the Neverseen. Sophie turned to the ogre. "Vanna, I swear, if this is a trap, I will inflict all of the emotions I can upon you." Vanna nodded solemnly, and knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Fintan's gone to find Lady Giesla, and it looks like the rest of the members are gone too." Quietly, the group pushed open the door and went inside the dark residence. Vanna pointed to a metal door. "The cache is in there." "Have you seen it?" Sophie asked. Vanna nodded. "The only way to get in is Fintan's DNA, but if I'm going to join you, I might as well do it all the way."

She put her hand toward the door and flame flickered out toward the door. The heat intensified and Sophie and the elves covered their eyes. The door glowed red-hot, and then slowly melted to the ground. Inside the room, on a table, was a cache. But wait- it was shattered. Fitz gasped. The six gems from the cache were on the table. Glass littered the table, and standing beside it was Gethen. He looked up from the table with a wicked grin. "Vanna, now what have you done?" And from behind, Fintan and Alvar stepped out of the shadows. "VANNA! YOU SAID THIS WASN'T A TRAP!" Sophie yelled. Fintan chuckled. "Oh, it wasn't."


	18. Captured

Flames flickered around Fintan's hands, and a circle of everblaze surrounded the Keepers as well as Vanna. "I set the trap." Fintan stated. "Gethen looked into Vanna's thoughts last night and saw everything." His everblaze slowly flickered away as a glistening force field covered them. "Now," Alvar said, "We've got you." Sophie shook her head. _Vanna_ , she transmitted. _I need you to burn a huge hole in the ground._  
_Are you sure?_  
_Yes. And make it deep._. Vanna's hands came ablaze with fire, and she blazed a large and deep hole into the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Fintan roared. "Jump." Sophie told her friends. Everyone nodded knowingly. They gathered around the hole and jumped, just as the force field went down and Fintan charged after them.

With a crack of thunder, they were all at Havenfield. Fitz turned, and Fintan stood, flames wreathing his wrists. Linh shoved water at him, but he dodged, grabbed Sophie, and leaped away. "No!" Fitz yelled. He ran to the ground where Sophie had just stood. Tracing his fingers gently on the ground, he said, "We need to get this to Mr. Forkle."

Specks of pink crystal glistened on his fingertip.


	19. Sophie

**A/N: I'm so great, right? Two chapters in one day! ;-)**   
  


Sophie woke in a cold, metal chair in a dark room. She yanked, but her arms were tied to the steel armrests. Her mind flashed back to her and Dex's capture all those years ago. And now it was only her. Alone. Captured by the Neverseen.   
  
A lady entered the room.  "Lady Giesla." Sophie snarled.  "Tsk, tsk, Sophie.  I would be nice to the Neverseen if you want to stay alive."  She pulled out a test tube.  "However, you may not be able to be nice when you're asleep.  She pulled the stopper and used a small brush to remove a dab of purple gel.   _Soporidine._ Sophie jerked again at her bonds.  "Come on, we both know you're not going to get out of that.  Now be still; this won't hurt a bit."  She walked forward and opened Sophie's palm.  She dragged the brush across the surface, and Sophie's consciousness faded.    
  
 **A/N: Okay, so let's check the status of the characters:**

**Sophie- In a s **oporidine coma****

****Fitz- Found some weird purple dust and feeling responsible for Sophie's capture** **

****Keefe- Angry at the Neverseen** **

****Vanna- unfamiliar and alone with the Keepers minus Sophie** **

****Tam- salty as usual** **

****Linh- Doubting her powers because she couldn't hit Fintan** **

****Yep, it's setting up nicely for book 2!** **


	20. So Sorry

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I just realized I forgot Dex... I'm becoming the next Shannon Messenger! :-( Don't worry; I'll include him next chapter.**


	21. Losing

**A/N: Thanks so much for sticking around for the end of this fanfic. In classic Shannon style, it ends with a cliffhanger, ready to pick up on book 2. You have been warned! ;-)**

Fitz pulled out a leaping crystal and gathered everyone around him. They leapt to Alluveterre, where Mr. Forkle was waiting. "You kids. I told you not to go anywhere." he grumbled. Keefe sat down on the ground. Forkle sensed that something was wrong. "Where's Sophie?" Keefe shook his head. "They took her. Again." The leader of the Black Swan jumped and immediately hailed the Collective. "Sophie's been captured by the Neverseen. We need to find her immediately." Forkle finished his call and put away the Imparter. "I'm going to need the whole story." he said. Fitz told him all about the Neverseen hideout in Ravagog and Vanna's abilities. Mr. Forkle's eyes lit up. "A manifesting ogre?" Vanna stepped forward quietly. "There's something I forgot to tell you. As a result of the Neverseen's gene tinkering, my life span was... shortened." "How long have you got?" Mr. Forkle demanded. "We're going to need you to help find Sophie." The girl sighed. "Fintan estimated three more days." Keefe and the others' jaws dropped. "You're dying?" Linh asked quietly. Vanna nodded, shaking the brown hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Get this girl to Physic, and fast." he directed Keefe. Normally Keefe would have had a snarky response, but today he led Vanna away without a word. Forkle looked at the others. They looked tired and defeated. He cleared his throat.  
  
"We'll find Sophie. We need her. We love her. And the Lost Cities need her."

**A/N: Welp, thanks for sticking around! I'll start on book 2 soon. BTW, I'm aware that Alluveterre was destroyed, these books are kind of on a separate time table. Also, Tam hasn't joined the Neverseen. I hate SM for that. =-(**


	22. Coming Soon!

I’m putting out a oneshot soon! Stay posted!

-Keeper42


End file.
